Lover's Beach
by Lady Maria
Summary: This is Shelley Hicks's fic-a-thon story. Crossover with X-Men; someone watches two couples on a beach...


**Title: Lover's Beach**

**Author: Lady Maria or Maria, depending on the site**

**Rating: PG-18 (just to be safe)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Marvel owns Logan and Rogue. I don't own anything but my muse owns me...quirks eyebrow**

**Written for:**

**Name: Shelley Hicks**

**Author's Request**

**Genre: Harry Potter, Highlander, LotR, X-men**

**Max Rating: NC-17**

**Characters: Buffy, Willow, Anya, Angel, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Duncan (HL), Legolas (LotR), Logan (X-men)**

**Type: Romance, Humor or PWP**

**Want To See: Skinny Dipping**

**Not Want To See: If choosing from HL or LotR in pairing, please don't make anyone immortal who isn't already.**

**Author's notes: This was completely out of the blue and not what I was planning to write for Shelley's response. However, when the idea came out of no where, I ran with it and this is the result. I've never written this style before and I'd like to know what everyone thinks of it. I'm sorry that your original writer flaked on you, Shelley, and I hope this makes up for it. Feel free to yell at me if you don't like it; I'm really, really, really aware that I didn't do that great of a job but the muses are really mad at me. **

On a private island in the Pacific, two vampire mates watched the proceedings farther down the beach with some amusement.

Cordelia had gotten a vision just before the fight with Glory and sent the souled vampire to help. He had ended up catching Buffy after her plummet to the Earth, but the force of impact had sent both crashing into the ground. Lying there broken and bleeding, Buffy had recalled Giles once mentioning that Slayers retained their souls if they were turned.

She had made one of the most difficult decisions of her life when she told Angel to turn her.

"They're sickening." Buffy wrinkled her nose at the pair in question.

"They're in love, Buffy," someone sighed from above her but Buffy didn't notice. Then the other entity's mouth widened into a smile. Angel had started tugging Buffy towards the Pacific. He had one hand busy pulling her along and the other was tearing off her clothing. The two were made for skinny dipping in the moonlight and they were damn well enjoying the ocean…and each other.

The entity focused in on what was happening with the other couple under her control.

The night air was cool on Anyanka's skin and the ocean was chilly. But the Vengeance demon didn't notice; it would have taken a nuclear blast to drag her attention away from what she was doing. Her tongue flicked out to caress the metal.

The man shuddered in delight. "Don't stop."

"I'm only just beginning." Then she frowned. "You _are_ going to give me orgasms too, right?"

"Right," Logan nodded as her tongue finished going up and down his claws and started in on his flesh. "Of course I will."

Willow Rosenberg smiled to herself. She wasn't this reality's redheaded witch, but an alternate that had been misplaced. She'd found herself in Sunnydale just after Buffy had been turned. Since her Buffy had died and later been resurrected, Willow had been confused before realizing that she'd landed in an alternate reality.

This Willow was happy with her Oz and wasn't going to be turning to dark magic for any reason. This Willow hadn't had enough power to anchor Angel's soul.

And this Willow hadn't killed herself while doing so. That would be why the redhead was floating ten feet above the coastline, watching the two couples she'd invested so much time and energy in.

Anya was arching back into the wet sand with the tide ebbing and flowing all around her as Logan thrust upwards. This Anya had never been forced to leave the vengeance gig because Halefrek had answered Cordelia's wish.

Willow smiled at Anya's cries of pleasure. This was a match made in heaven that was for sure. Logan would be around for as long, if not longer than Anya because of his healing powers. But until she pushed them together, the two hadn't even known the other existed.

The spirit started to laugh. Her vampire couple was having sex _on_ the sea floor, under about ten feet of water. They had no need of air, but she wondered how long it would take them to cough up all that salt water they were swallowing.

Her odd couple was writhing under about six to twelve inches of water. However, she had no doubt that they were going to be vomiting salt up themselves if they weren't more careful.

"You're done doing the Cupid gig, kid." Whistler appeared in the air next her as invisible as any spirit. "Those two couples will stay together for at least six or eight centuries."

"I'm glad that they are together," Willow said slowly, trying not to babble. "I thought that it would take more than Rogue wishing that Logan had a lover that would be there for the rest of his life to get those two together."

"You know D'Hoffryn," Whistler shrugged. "If it doesn't take his girls out of commission, he's quite reasonable."

"Especially since we argued that these two together would stop more than one apocalypse that would equal very bad things for the wish demons," Willow happily contributed.

"Come on," the balance demon beckoned. "I, for one, am sick and tired of feeling like a voyeur watching four of the most important champions fuck like bunnies."

"I didn't know that I was playing Cupid to a foursome." The spirit arched her eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!"

"Sure I do, Mr.-I'm-in-dire-need-of-fashion-help."

"The Slayer threatened to make a hat of my internal organs," he whined. "I do not want to know what would happen if she knew I was partially responsible for why she got back together with Sir Brood-a-lot let alone watching them go at it."

"All it took were a couple of apocalypses with two souled vampires saving the day instead of one souled vamp and one human Slayer." Willow smiled. "It was kinda fun playing Cupid."

"Want a job?"

"I_ want_ to go on to the afterlife already," she snapped.

"I gotcha," he shuddered. He did not want the dead witch turning on him.

"I'm glad they're happy," she whispered as the two disappeared from the mortal plane.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. My muse wasn't that helpful on this one...and now she's sitting on her bed looking slightly murderous. It's only 9 a.m. (but the cat woke her at five.) **


End file.
